Say Goodnight
by J chix
Summary: Dark times are upon the Jedi... Over time many have fallen, forgotten who they are and killed. Ahsoka and her master where sent on a dreadful mission, lucky to be alive and healthy, but ever since they have gotten back Ahsoka is plagued with nightmares.. or visions of her darkself (Luxsoka)
1. Twenty super tanks

**I have had loads of dramatic ideas of Ahsoka falling to the dark side... I thought it would finaly be the time for me to share it, I hope you enjoy!**

**Say Goodnight**

_Fear, attachment and loss lead to the dark side Ahsoka...Its a cruel life... Nothing ever goes your way, just be prepared for what may lie ahead..._

_Even darkness has fears... The light..That one light in that dark corner._

A bright light shone through the window scaring away all the darkness, brightening up the hole room, it was morning on Coruscant, speeders dashed around outside and many different species walked or ran down through the busy streets

The young togruta, Ahsoka Tano lay curled up in her covers, snoring silently, she and her master had been on a ruthless mission, and they where extremely tired when they had arrived back at the jedi temple very late at night, Obi-wan had suggested that they got some sleep, well at least Ahsoka had gotten some sleep, she wasn't sure about Anakin, he normal went missing at night, he was never in his quarters.

A load and heavy moan, filled the air as the light hit Ahsoka's skin, her nose twitched slightly, as her now open eyes dazed out of the window, she gasped at that her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the brightness of the room, she soon sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly and letting out a big yawn.

Ahsoka looked to her side, her twin Lightsabers lay there on a small desk, Confused Ahsoka got up and slowly picked them up trying to remember how they had gotten there, then it hit her, she was so tired Ahsoka had just dumped her Lightsabers on the desk; this also explained why she was still in her jedi uniform.

She sighed clipping them to her belt and wondering over to the door. The door whooshed open, as she stepped out, many jedi, padawans and younglings where walking down the halls, well the younglings where running and by the looks of it really where annoying the masters.

Ahsoka laughed, as she calmly walked through the halls, saying 'Hi or hello' to some Masters and Padawans on the way.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka called to the jedi knight Barriss Offee, Barriss turned around smiling brightly of the sight of her best friend "Ahsoka" She said calmly "I thought you were still on Naboo"

Ahsoka shrugged "The mission didn't go very well, we lost a lot of men,.." Ahsoka's eyes saddened "But we managed to win with the numbers we had left" Barriss hated to hear this, she put a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"When did you get back?" Barriss asked changing the subject a bit, she took her had off Ahsoka's shoulder as she replied. "Oh well... I didn't bother to look at the time but it was very late" She smiled brightly, Barriss smiled too gestured for Ahsoka to follow her to the mess hall.

"So...Barriss have you been up to anything lately?" Barriss stopped in her tracks for a second thinking but then started walking again "No, nothing much" She replied simply.

"Oh we-" Ahsoka was cut off by the beep of her comlink, she sighed "Ahsoka here" She spoke holding her wrist up to her mouth, "_Ah Ahsoka, we are needed in the council chambers, we need to report back to the council on the mission, meet me there" _Anakins voice echoed out of her comlink, Ahsoka looked back at Barriss before turning back to the comlink and replying "Yes master" She turned off the comlink "Umm I am sorry Barriss, but I need to go."

"It's alright Ahsoka" Barriss smiled and Ahsoka returned it before running off to the council chambers.

* * *

"Ahsoka, there you are" Anakin sighed, Ahsoka lifted a figure and opened her mouth to speak but Anakin beet her to it "Come on"

The doors of the council chambers opened, only three members where there in person the rest of them where holograms "Masters" Anakin and Ahsoka both bowed in respect. "Mission report, you have?" Yoda said waving his cane at Anakin and Ahsoka. "Yes Master Yoda." Anakin looked down and quickly glanced at Ahsoka before he spoke "The mission was a successes Master, but we lost many in the process, the Separatist had a new weapon, I am not sure what it is but it managed to take out most of our troops" Mace Windu looked to Yoda and back at Anakin "Did you get any information on it?" Mace frowned resting his elbows on his knees. "Yes, our Lightsabers cannot cut through it, not even explosives or acid work on it, it has very heavy artillery and it is very big, I say about the size of twenty Super tanks put together " Anakin finished, Yoda leaned forwards "Beat it, how did you?"

"Me and some clones managed to distract it while Ahsoka sneaked inside and blew it up" There was a silence throughout the council until Yoda spoke up "Congratulate you two, I must. Meditate on this, I will, dismissed you are."

**What do you think? Do you like it so far? Well I thought you should know the next chapter is coming up soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Or if I should make any improvements!**

**Good bye for now!**


	2. Un-Ahsoka like

**When you see text in '...' it means they are speaking in their head, when you see text in /../ they are speaking a different language. **

Ahsoka looked across the room, her fingers tapping on the table as Anakin paced back and forward. "You know... It could be made out of Zillo beast scales?" Anakin suggested.

The togruta sighed "It can't be because the explosives I used wouldn't be able to destroy Zillo beast scales...And well yeah." Anakin frowned. "You did destroy it from the inside.. But it seemed invincible on the outside." She stopped tapping her fingers.

"That only makes things harder..." Ahsoka paused "Could you at least give it a rest skyguy, you have been at it for hours.."

"I can't give it a rest.. I just-" Ahsoka held up her hand shushing him. "Well.. I will leave you too it then" She hopped off of the chair and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He snorted crossing his arms over his chest. "To find Barriss off course" Ahsoka shrugged leaving the room.

When the door shut Anakin flopped down onto the chair Ahsoka once sat "Teenagers..." He sighed "I wonder if Padme is interested..." A small smirk spread across his lips before he dashed out of the room in a blur.

**(Ahsoka)**

Ahsoka walked slowly through the temple's corridors, today it was really clam, not many jedi where walking around, and the younglings weren't running around screaming their heads off, no the only noise was the echo of her footsteps when they made contact with the hard ground.

Barriss and Ahsoka hadn't talked much, she thought they should hang out, and for her to apologies for having to ditch her to join the mission briefing.

Barriss's room was just around the corner, before she was stopped by a blue skinned twi'lek "Ashla!" Ahsoka exclaimed happily, Ashla and her had been good friends as younglings it was great for Ahsoka to see her again. "Hello Ahsoka, how have you been?" Ashla smiled, her pink eyes beaming with happiness.

"I am doing fine, just a bit bumped up from the mission." Ashla sighed. "You're always bumped up..." Ashla joked as Ahsoka rolled her eyes "So where are you going?"

" I was on my way to visit Barriss" Ashlas smiled faded she never really liked Barriss, but they are not enemies. "Barriss left to a mission a 3 hours ago.." Ahsoka frowned 'Three hours... wow time sure goes quick' She played a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ashla, I guess I will visit her later." Ashla smiled. "You're welcome Soka! See ya around?" Ashla held out her hand, Ahsoka took it and replied "See you" They shacked hands before separating, going their different ways.

**(Anakin)**

The knight stood silently at Padmes door, his hood covering his face and his hands clasp behind his back, Anakins eyes where closed as he waited, the door opened "Hello? Are you here to see Miss Padme? She is at a meeting at the moment, would you like me to call her and tell her you came?"

Anakin groaned before pushing 3CPO out of the way "Nah I will just let myself in, and wait." The door closed as he flopped onto the couch taking off his hood before 3CPO can complain.

"Oh master Ani, what a present surprise" The droid wobbled over to Anakin asking "Would you like any refreshments?"

"No I am fine..." Anakin stared daggers sending him aback. "Oh okay, as you wish." 3CPO then walked away, Anakin sighed with relief, taking out his light saber and started taking it apart and back together.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and a exhausted Padme walked in. "You look tired" Anakin started making her jump. "Ani? How did you get in?" She said in a tired voice.

The Jedi only laughed "Well I knocked on the door, 3CPO answered and well I walked in?" He got up and walked over to Padme, when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer and closer they closed their eyes, and their lips were about to touch until "Miss Padme!" 3CPO shouted walking out of a room. Anakin groaned while Padme rolled her eyes whispering into his ear "There will be time for that later." She paused before she looked over to the golden droid "Yes 3CPO?"

"Ah what was it again..I really need my circuits clean out.." He paused thinking for a bit before continuing "Ah yes, I have booked your tickets for the ride to Onderon" Padme smiled

"Thank you 3CPO, anything else?"

"Hummm... I don't think so no.. Would you like some refreshments?" He asked.

"That will be nice thank you, Ani do you want some?" Anakin looked at 3CPO for a second before looking back to the senator

"Alright"

**(Ahsoka)**

The padawan sat calmly in her room, her hands rested on her legs as she meditated.

_Run! _A voice cried _Run! Run! Run now!_ Ahsokas breathing became more heaving as her whole world became darkness, _run! _She cried out, looking for where the voice was coming from.

"Show yourself!" Ahsoka went to grab her lightsabers but they weren't there! She was now panicking

A tingle shot down her spine, as the force shifted, she slowly turned around to see a tall man with golden Sith eyes showing a devilish smile, she jumped back falling to the ground. _Ahsoka_ He said her name.

The scene disappeared as she jerked up to her feet "What was that" The Togruta gasped leaning her arms against the wall also resting her head on her arm.

'I should tell Master Skywalker...' Still breathing heavily 'But what would he think... I had a bad dream or something...' She groaned walking towards the door, still a bit wobbly.

**(Obi-wan POV)**

I walked swiftly down the corridors of the temple the only thing on my mind _Ahsoka, Anakins apprentice _I had felt a disturbance through the force, and it came from her. The other council members had felt it two.

Master Yoda had sent me to find out what the reason was.

When I turned the corner a small figure bumped into me and fell over, I already knew who it was. "Ahsoka, are you alright" As soon as I said her name she jumped up and bowed apologizing before walking off 'Very un-Ahsoka like' I stopped her

"Padawan? Are you feeling well? The whole council and I felt a huge disturbance coming from you, can you explain it?"

"No, wait I mean yes well..no..." She paused taking in a deep breath "I had a vision, I was about to go see Skygu- I mean Master Skywalker and talk to him about it..." I sighed

"Well alright then" When I finished my sentence she was already around the corner and out of sight

'Very un-Ahsoka like indeed'

**Woooooooooooooooooooh update : D**


End file.
